Super Smash Brothers:Brawler Tales
by Epros Calitharan
Summary: Meta Knight is but one new member to join up to the Super Smash Bros Team, but with every new member, comes a new chance to succeed or Fail. AU, Slight OOC ness. Rated T for Light Language.
1. Episode I: The Dark Knight of PopStar

Brawler Tales A Fanfiction about Super Smash Bros Brawl Written by Epros Calitharan ©2006-2007 Empire Productions.   
Disclaimer: Sorry folks, but I dont own SSB:B or any of the characters displayed within the fanfic, It's a crying shame I don't, because if I did. -  
Episode I : The Dark Knight of Pop Star.

**_A Bold Warrior, brought from afar, The Greatest Sworsman In PopStar, with his Blade, his Cape, and his Mask. Meta Knight is ready. Ready to prove himself, the best of best, The greatest of the great. Not to mention, the TRUE warrior of PopStar. He's gonna show them all._**   
Meta Knight, one of the newest brawlers seemed very out of place within what appeared to be a set of dorm rooms, but never the less, the note that his "Friend" Kirby sent him about the glorius fights that happened in the arena's on what he called Smash Island seemed worthy of even his attention. Meta knight then walked forward, determined to find Kirby and figure out who ran this show. as he walked down the halls he saw a great many different people, some that he would never imagine even existed.

The first few rooms were owned by three different swordsmen by the looks of it, one slightly reserved, only a few books and what appeared to be a picture of a princess (Marth, Zelda in picture). The second having strange items adorning the wall, Meta Knight took a good look in his room, eyeing the hammer close to the ground, but shook his head, theivery was below him (Link). The third room seemed normal, aside from the many scortch marks on a dummy sitting in the corner (Roy). As he continued he noticed their was a great many of people from all walks of life living in these halls, From bounty hunters to plumbers, it seemed like anyone could make a killing in the Smash brothers Tournaments. Meta Knight finally came to a large sign that posted all the champions in the tournament.

**CHAMPION STATUS**   
Grand Champion: Gannondorf   
Tag Team Champions: Fox and Falco   
Swordsman Champion: Link   
Tag Team Swordsman Champions: Roy and Marth   
6 way champion: Gannondorf   
Gunner Champion: Falco   
Home Run Champion: Yoshi   
Judo Champion: Kirby   
Womens Champion: Shiek   
Item Throw Champion: DK   
Beam Sword Champion: Roy   
Smash King: Gannondorf   
Stylist: Marth   
Undefeated Master: Gannondorf   
Old Skool Champion: Link   
Brawler Champion: Meta Knight   
Melee Champion: Marth   
Special Slam Champion: Roy   
Mushroom Champion: Luigi   
Poke Champion: Mewtwo   
Aerialist: Kirby   
Race Champion: Fox   
Endless Melee Champion: Bowser   
Dip of the week: Ness 

_"Jesus... I better watch my back around who ever that Gannondorf character is...at least Kirby seems to have a few titles."_ Meta Knight thought to himself as he looked at the board in awe. He then shook his head, " Bah, ill take all these titles for myself, they cant be better then me!" Meta Knight said, striking a quick pose, then he heard a light laugh, though a little gruff. Meta Knight quickly turned to see a strange woman dressed in a balaclava and form fitting suit.(Shiek)

"Another new challenger, you seem like you can put up a fight too..." Shiek commented, smiling and pulling her balaclava up over her face.   
"Bah, I bet I could even take you on." Meta Knight said, swinging his sword.   
"Calm down, I'm not looking for a fight, besides I've been here for a while, and you are a little green at arena fighting, not to mention I AM the Womens champion after all, you should focus on trying to off the New Brawler champion first, he seems like your best shot at the moment" Shiek explained, leaving Meta Knight thoughtful. 

"Shes very confident...Best I hone my skills at arena fighting first, then ill try for a championship... Time to find Kirby." Meta Knight decided quickly, turning to Shiek again. "Tell me, Miss Sheik, where can I find Kirby's room." He said hastily, looking up at her.   
"Mnh? Well... Kirby isn't in his room right now actually, He's in a one on one match with Ness, and should be out real soon." Shiek said, pointing to a door that had the words "Fountain of Dreams" above it with a red flashing light above the door. Meta Knight went to try the door handle but it wouldnt open, Shiek then pointed to the monitor, and Meta Knight dropped his sword, eyes wide.   
Kirby was in that arena...and he was winning, no he was kicking Ness around the arena like he was a rag doll. Meta Knight has never seen anything like that in Pop Star, Kirby was fighting harder then kirby had ever fought him. Meta Knight then got angry, very angry and picked up his sword and slashed through a barrel, nearly hitting a tall man, tan just like Shiek, but had a horrible look in his eye.   
"Dont ever do that again, Rookie" Gannondorf said with malice strung in his words. Meta Knight then glared at Gannondorf.   
"Make Me!" Meta Knight said, Gannondorf then tried to use the Gerudo Dragon on Meta Knight, but Meta quickly kicked to the side, attempting to swing his sword into Gannondorf. Gannondorf grabbed Meta Knight and threw him into Final Destination. Following quickly inside. Shiek tried to stop the door, but it was too late, the screen turned on and the pair were staring each other down. As they began to circle around each other, Kirby walked out, dragging a battered Ness with him .  
"Ororo?" Kirby said staring at the screen with the red light above it, he couldn't communicate well with the other members of smash island, as he could only speak PopStarian, but the second he saw Meta Knight get kicked toward the edge by Gannondorf, he dropped Ness and rushed toward the screen.   
_"Damnit Meta, what the hell were you thinking! I told you to wait in the lobby for me..."_ Kirby thought to himself, he then dashed off toward Master Hand's office, knowing he had to stop this before Gannondorf did some major damage.

-------------------------------

A/N:   
The first of a ton of chapters in my SSB:B FanFiction. Yes the story will be taking the point of view of Meta Knight for most of it, unless stated otherwise. Pairing are as follows:   
Link/Samus  
Capt. Falcon/Shiek/Roy (One Sided Capt. Falc, Will be Explained later)   
Mario/Peach  
Marth/Zelda (Will be explained later)   
Luigi/Daisy  
Wario/His Money (L0L)   
**Next time on Super Smash Brothers: BRAWLER TALES:**   
Hello everyone, Sheik here, Meta Knight gets in over his head trying to take on the grand champion and nearly gets himself killed before MH steps in to stop the slaughter. Meta Knight then begins to learn the basics, but is interupted by a very vain Brawler Champion Wario. Wario's Title is on the line on **_Episode II: The Gas Bomb of Glory!_**   
(Yea I'm-a going to do that every time-a.) 


	2. Episode II: The Gas Bomb of Glory

Brawler Tales  
A Fanfiction about Super Smash Bros Brawl  
Written by Epros Calitharan  
©2006-2007 Empire Productions.

A/N:   
Sonic: Epros doesnt own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, sorry folks. But if he did, we know he would put us in the game. 

**_On the last Episode of Super Smash Brothers: Brawler Tales_**

Hello everyone, Kirby here, That moron MetaKnight was stupid enought to get himself into a fight with the Grand Champion, I hope I can get to MH before Gannondorf does too much damage to Meta Knight.

------------- 

**Episode II: The Gas Bomb of Glory**

**A Shining sword in his hand, he stares off his famed ship The Halberd, ready to defend it with his life from the taint of Dark Matter and anyone else stupid enough to get in his way, he is Meta Knight, the greatest warrior from the depths of Pop Star.  
And he was three steps from getting his butt booted to the moon.**

"HOLD STILL!" Gannondorf yelled insistantly, "HOLD STILL BEFORE I CALL MEWTWO IN HERE TO HOLD YOU STILL!" 

Meta Knight was breathing harder then he had ever before, glad his cape still worked well enought to stop attacks as Gannondorf threw himself at Meta Knight for another Gerudo Dragon. Meta Knight quickly took to the air and tried to slash down to knock Gannondorf aside, but a Midair Evade proved the attack inefective. Meta landed on the other side of the arena and watched Gannondorf, ready for another dodge. 

Gannondorf laughed for a moment. "You dont have a chance you know, im going to hit you so hard not even Master Hand can bring you back!" Gannondorf said insistantly, now just walking forward, an evil gleam in his eye. Meta gripped his sword, ready for the worst. As Gannondorf neared, Meta dashed forward, wings spread, trying to impale Gannon with his sword. but Gannondorf kicked the blade out of Meta Knight's hand, then grabbed him nearly crushing one of his wings. 

"KNOW YOUR PLACE" Gannondorf said, just about to drop kick Meta Knight, but then suddenly they were both forced out of the arena by a mysterious force, and they were in the lobby wity Kirby, The girl Meta saw in the picture earlier (Zelda), and a man dressed in a hooded cloak, that Meta Knight couldn't see under. (Master Hand) 

"Gannondorf, return to your room, it is impolite to fight a new brawler when he just entered the tournament." MH said insistantly, Gannondorf almost said something, but just kicked a gigantic hole into the wall and stomped off. Zelda held her hand onto her forehead then knelt next to Meta Knight. "Are you alright? Did he do any permanent damage?" 

"Only some damage to my pride, don't worry" Meta Knight said, sighing. "So that was the Grand Champion...I'm glad I took the defensive...may have came out with more then a busted pride." Meta thought to himself, as Master Hand cleared his throat. 

"Good, it seems that Kirby know's you, so I will be sending you two to your arena to give you some basics on how the battling works here. For your information, my name is Master Hand, or MH as many of the brawlers call me to my dismay, I coordinate these fights, so if you work with me, I'm sure that we will never have a problem." MH said holding his hand out to Meta Knight, who quickly shook it, with a small grin behind his mask. 

"Thank you for accepting me to this fighting league sir." Meta said with royal sincerity, He was a Knight after all.   
MH then walked back toward his office leaving Zelda and Kirby with Meta Knight. Kirby then hit Meta Knight over the head. Meta Knight grabbed his sword but Kirby spoke first. 

"That was for being stupid enough to get into a fight with the Grand Champion!" Kirby said, thrusting his hands over the head. Marth then walked up behind Zelda and looked at the two of them   
.  
"Um...what are they saying?" Marth said, looking at both of them, speaking fluent PopStarian at the moment, Zelda just shrugged her shoulders and watched. 

"Stupid enough> You are the moron who didnt tell me anything about this world" Meta Knight said angrily, "And if you hit me again, ill ram my sword down your throat" 

"Ha! like you even could, I'm a TON stronger then I use to be Meta!" Kirby said, a cocky look on his face. 

"Oh right, and I already figured out the Arena gives me new techniques, so dont even bother saying that, I beat you before, I can beat you now!" Meta Knight yelled back, Kirby then pointed to a door. "PROVE IT" 

Marth and Zelda both rushed into the door before Meta and Kirby, knowing they would have to break the two up, so that Meta Knight could get proper training.

----------------------   
Outside Gannondorf's Room   
Mr. Game and Watch, knocked out and covered in dark fire, was shot out of the room with the door, though the far wall, sending a shocked look on Popo's and Nana's Face as they looked out the hole. 

"Stupid Master Hand getting in my WAY!" Gannondorf said, kicking another hole, this time into the ceiling, Mewtwo sat in the corner, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed, just listening to Gannondorf blow off some steam. 

"Why don't you just send one of us after him, he is still green, I think any of us can dispose of him easily. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Bowser said, with a reptillian cackle. 

"Send-a Me after him, i'll-a show that newbie Whats-a what!" Wario said, cracking his knuckles, and thrusting one into the air. 

"Fine... Just make sure he doesnt make it out of the arena alive. He should be coming out of training in his arena in a few minutes. Kick him to Final Destination and make short work of him." Gannondorf said, calmly. Wario then saluted Gannondorf and made his way to the lobby. 

"That was foolish to send the new one, Master Gannondorf..." Mewtwo said, opening his eyes quickly 

"It will get the moron out of our hair, and he may even win." Gannondorf said sarcasticly, then let outa small chuckle, sitting onto the ground. "Moving along, Mewtwo, have you convinced him to join yet" 

"Negative, but im sure I will be able to soon, Master Gannondorf" Mewtwo said quickly. 

"Perfect" Gannondorf said, sitting onto his chair. 

-------------------------- 

Arena: The Halberd "Now your getting the hang of it" Marth said, watching Meta Knight perform a Smash attack with his sword. 

"It seems pretty simple fighting once you break it down" Meta Knight said, spining and thrusting his sword into the air. Kirby was angrily sitting on the other end of the arena, encased in Ice, Zelda keeping a close eye on him with another Freezie in her hand. 

"Now here are the basic rules of a one on one fight, if you knock the other person out, it doesnt count for anything, nore if you kill them, you have to knock them out of the arena, but with every hit they score, a hidden percentage is added to them that causes their bodies to become lighter, if you hit them enough, or strike them with a very powerful move they'll be sent flying accross the arena." Marth began to explain, Meta listening intently. 

"When you hit someone off you gain a point, and if you get knocked off you lose a point. If you jump off yourself, its two points off. Also, their are different modifiers to the matches, and also a Set of Style Bonus points are also avalible, but their are too many for me to tell you, just remember, doing things like throwing the same item, or posing at the end of a match, may increase your style points. But, targeting one person specifically in a 4 on 4 match, or getting KO'ed by a running Bo-bomb will cause you to lose some style. In the end, style is what will allow you to win championships, and style determines your rank along with your KO/Fall Ratio, you do gain style for KOing people, and not falling, but you gain more from the modifiers. The best way to get style though is to fight someone with an extremily higher rank then yourself, but you do run the risk of losing ranks too. " Marth explained in detail the best he could, Meta nodded, trying to take in as much information as he could. 

"Alright, I guess you get the basics, so were going to let Kirby out, He's pretty ticked, so hes going to make more mistakes then normal, go ahead and try to fight him, but remember He is very good at fighting like this." Marth said, signling Zelda, who kicked Kirby and jumped out of the way. 

Kirby then rushed forward and attempted to swing his hammer into Meta Knight, but Meta used his cape to shrug the attack off, then he teleported to higher ground, waiting for a moment. Kirby was on top of Meta, trying his Stone Attack, but Meta expected it, Kirby having used that technique in previous bouts with him back on PopStar. 

Meta quickly dodged to the side, then stabbed Kirby with his sword, then did a three slash combo, sending kirby to the second level. Before Kirby could respond though, Meta dashed forward, slashing kirby into the air, then Meta did a backflip Kick, similar to Kirby's and send Kirby flying into the air, the match ended, and Meta thrusted his sword into the air, striking a pose with his cape flowing. Marth laughed and Zelda applauded, as they were both sent out of the arena. 

--------------------   
Arena Lobby Meta looked up at the screen and watched a Score Tally up.   
Meta Knight   
Lvl.0   
Rank: Unranked   
KO's: 1   
Fall's: 0   
SD's: 0 

Style Points:   
1-2 Punch: 1800 pt.   
Smash KO: 1000 pt.   
Climatic Clash: 1200 pt.   
First Strike: 500 pt.   
Control Freak: 1000 pt.   
Never Look Back: 1000 pt.   
Immortal: 1500 pt.   
Full Power: 2000 pts.   
Fighter's Stance: 300 pts.   
Impervious: 1200 pt.   
Minimalist: 100 pt.   
Aerilist Champion Defeated (Non-bout): 22000 pts.   
KO's: 500 pts.   
--------------------- 

TOTAL STYLE PTS: 35100 pts.   
Meta Knight Attains lvl. 5 !   
Meta Knight Attains Lvl.1 Rank! 

Choice of:   
New Sensation   
Swordman Green Horn   
Special Slam Green Horn   
Brawler Contender   
Undefeated Contender   
Aerialist Novice   
Beam Sword Green horn   
---------------------- 

"Hey...Marth... which one should I pick?" Meta Knight said, looking at the screen.   
"Oh? it really doesnt matter what rank you pick, what ever one you think matches you best really, because those all increase on their own and you can swich at any time, its just a vanity choice really, and once you attain a championship, you can have more then one rank, Just dont take "Undefeated Contender" unless you want Gannondorf knocking the snot out of you, the longer you have an undefeated record the better chance you have, and he wants his title unanswered when it comes to the Undefeated Master title." Marth explained, Meta nodded then scrolled down the list, picking "Brawler Contender" as his title for now. 

Meta Knight   
Rank: Brawler Contender   
Lvl. 5   
Total KO's 1   
Total Fall's 0   
Total SD's 0   
Total Style: 34100   
Style needed for next lvl:35000   
Style needed for Rank lvl.2 :60000   
Rank may be changed at 45000 

Meta studied the screen. "So...if i want to challenge for a match, i have to get enough rank in one of the styles...so i should focus on one till i get a very high rank, and i might be able to get a Title match with someone...Darn, i should have picked Swordman Novice then to show my intentions!" Meta Mentally kicked himself for his choice, wondering what "Brawler Contender" even meant   
.  
"So...you-a want Wario's title, huh?" A deep italian voice spoke behind Meta, but before he could respond he was almost tackled into Final Destination once again, but Meta quickly flapped his wings, causing them to fall into another door. A Gold light flashing on the door. 

"Shit!" Marth said, kicking the door.   
"Wait...I don't think Meta will have any trouble with him." Zelda said, pointing to the screen, it showed Meta and Wario as the contenders. Marth then had to choke back a laugh, this was going to be a quick match.   
---------- 

"Match, One fall, for the Brawler Championship. Meta Knight Vs. Wario." A voice from nowhere announced. Meta recognized this area, it was the Fountain of Dreams. 

"Oh SNOT! Wario-a wanted Final Destination!" Wario said punching the ground, Meta snickered at Wario. 

"You-a little punk, ill show you-a what happens to anyone who challenges WARIO!" Wario launched off, with a huge shoulder tackle, but Meta quickly dodged to the side, slamming Wario in the back with the blunt side of his blade. Wario was sent flying, but he quickly kicked back into the arena. 

"GAS BOMB!" Wario yelled, turning his rear toward Meta, and a huge green bomb shot from his...well. 

"...eww" Meta said, but then shook his head and jumped to the side, Wario then began to try and send more of them at him. Meta did a few more dodges but took a direct hit from one, and hit one of the platforms. Wario then leaped above Meta, who was still reeling from the bomb, and attempted to Slam down onto Meta. Meta shook his head, then slid through the platform, leaving Wario in the dust, Meta then tried to swipe up with his blade, but Wario jumped away and tried to shoulder tackle him again. Meta used his Cape to Teleport away quick, then, using something Marth taught him. He held his blade behind him, and noticed it did indeed begin to charge up power. 

"Hope this works" Meta thought to himself as Wario tried another Gas Bomb, but before he could finish. "DARK WAVE!"Meta yelled,Cutting up and soaring into the air, a huge dark shockwave shooting out, and striking Wario very hard, and sending him off the screen. Meta was about to strike a pose, but Wario used a quick fart to propell him back onto the arena. Wario, Steaming mad then ran forward, kicked Meta so he fell off the edge, Meta pulled himself up, and right into Wario's Next attack. 

"FART-THROWER!" Wario sent a huge jet of Methane at Meta, who was taking some damage fast from the spread attack, so he tried a gamble, thrusting forward and activating one of his special attacks. 

"FLAME THRUST!" Meta yelled, the blade quickly setting fire, and before Wario could react.   
"IM-A SUPPOSTA WIN!!!!" Wario said, as he was propelled into the sky, and became a star. Meta Struck a pose and was sent out of the arena.

--------- 

Meta Knight   
Lvl.5   
Rank: Brawler Contender   
KO's: 1   
Fall's: 0   
SD's: 0   
Style Points:   
No R 4 U: 300 pts   
200 Damage: 3000 pts.   
KO Artist: 3000 pts   
Brawler: 2000 pts.   
Specialist:2200 pts.   
Master of Suspense:2500 pts.   
Fighter's Stance: 500 pts.   
Impervious: 1200 pts.   
Rocket KO: 5000 pts.   
Item-less: 1000 pts.   
Offensive Artist: 2000 pts.   
Timely KO: 3500   
Special KO: 800 pts.   
Brawler Champ Defeated: 12000 pts.   
Brawler Championship Cleared: 10000 pts   
KO's: 500 pts.   
Total Pts: 39500 pts   
--------   
TOTAL STYLE PTS: 73600 pts.   
Meta Knight Gains Lvl. 11!   
Meta Knight Gains Brawler Championship   
Meta Knight Gains Lvl.2 Rank Slot (1)   
Meta Knight May Change Ranks.   
Current Ranks: 

Brawler Champion 

Lvl.1 slot: Unranked 

Lvl.2 slot: Unranked   
Choice of: 

lvl. 1 Ranks attainable:   
New Sensation   
Swordman Green Horn   
Special Slam Green Horn   
Brawler Contender   
Undefeated Contender   
Aerialist Green Horn   
Beam Sword Green Horn 

Lvl. 2 Ranks attainable:   
Champion Green Horn   
Stylist Green Horn   
Swordman Novice   
Undefeated Contender   
Aerialist Adept   
No Defense Green Horn   
Speedster Green Horn   
Itemless Green Horn   
Smash King Green Horn   
KO Green Horn   
Survivalist Novice   
"hmmmm...i got it!" Meta thought, quickly picking the 2 ranks he wanted.   
Meta Knight   
Rank: Brawler Champion   
New Sensation   
Swordsman Novice   
Lvl. 11   
Total KO's 2   
Total Fall's 0   
Total SD's 0   
Total Style: 75750   
Style needed for next lvl:80000   
Style needed for Rank lvl.3 :90000   
Rank may be changed at 90000 

Meta smiled at himself, satisfyed that he beated the pants off that moron Wario, who quickly took off toward down the hall, Marth Zelda, and even Kirby came up and cheered for Meta Knight, as he struck a pose for all of them, in a corner though, a pair of purple eyes flashed. Meta quickly looked at the eyes, but they disappeared before he could get a good enough look. Marth and Zelda then picked up Meta before he could think about the Shadowed figure, and they went to the dining hall to celebrate Meta's Championship win. 

_Later that night_   
Meta was sitting in his room, mask and cape sitting on a desk next to him, he looked at the jeweled cup stating "Brawler Champion." Meta couldnt believe he actually one the championship so quickly, because it sounded like he was the last new person to arrive, and the others had a good months experiance on him. Meta just chuckled to himself, then set the cup onto the desk, and layed back, shutting the light off.He quickly glanced at the closet and for a split second Meta thought he saw the eyes at his door, but before he could look again, they were gone. Shaking his head, he rolled over and quickly fell asleep.   
--------- 

**Further Explanation of ranks:**   
Ranks obviously are gained at every 30000 pt mark, and every 15000 pt mark you can change your rank, lvl.s are gained at every 5000 pt. mark, and dont have a limit.   
Ranks have a limit up to the champion of said rank, unless it is a special rank Such as New Sensation.  
Ranks will not determine strength, although weapon modding may be incorporated later. 

(Note: Generally, only Meta Knight's Rank Will be Displayed, unless Readers ask for the other ranks or i Feel like putting up someone's, or if a new champion is crowned, they will be displayed) 

**Stats:**   
Meta Knight   
Rank: Brawler Champion   
New Sensation   
Swordsman Novice   
Lvl. 11   
Total KO's 2   
Total Fall's 0   
Total SD's 0   
Total Style: 75750   
Style needed for next lvl:80000   
Style needed for Rank lvl.3 :90000   
Rank may be changed at 90000   
**CHAMPION STATS:**   
Grand Champion: Gannondorf   
Tag Team Champions: Fox and Falco   
Swordsman Champion: Link   
Tag Team Swordsman Champions: Roy and Marth   
6 way champion: Gannondorf   
Gunner Champion: Falco   
Home Run Champion: Yoshi   
Judo Champion: Kirby   
Womens Champion: Shiek   
Item Throw Champion: DK   
Beam Sword Champion: Roy   
Smash King: Gannondorf   
Stylist: Marth   
Undefeated Master: Gannondorf   
Old Skool Champion: Link   
Brawler Champion: Meta Knight   
Melee Champion: Marth   
Special Slam Champion: Roy   
Mushroom Champion: Luigi   
Poke Champion: Mewtwo   
Aerialist: Kirby   
Race Champion: Fox   
Endless Melee Champion: Bowser   
Dip of the week: Wario 

**Explanation of NON-APPARENT Championships**.   
Grand Champion: Generic ultimate title, ust be in top 5 for KO's, Falls, and Style points to even considered a contender. Cannot Hold any other Championship (except 6 way) titles other then Grand Champion.   
Gunner : Best aim percentage with a gun. Does not need to win any match.  
Judo Champion: Best character thrower, must win championship bout with throws only.   
Item Throw Champion: Best Item thrower, Must win match throwing items at opponent.   
6 Way Champion: 6 way melee between the swordman champ, the womens champ, the Gunner, the Stylist, the judo champ, and the Grand Champion.   
Stylist: NOT the person with the most Style points. Person wins match based on Bonus rules, AKA most style points in a match.   
Old Skool Champion: Original Smashers ONLY,  
Melee Champion: New to Melee, Original may not compete.   
Brawler Champion: New to Brawl, Original and Melee Cannot Compete.   
Special Slam Champion: Person who knocks a foe out with one special attack only the most. No championship match needed.   
Mushroom Champion: Only members from the Mushroom Kingdom may compete. (Mario, Wario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, DK)  
Race Champion: Winner of the annual Hyrule Temple 500. (Will be explained later)   
Dip of the week: Whoever Lost the most ranks that week.   
Main Protagonist: Meta Knight   
Other Protagonists: Zelda/Shiek, Marth, Kirby, Roy, Link, Pit, Daisy, Mario, Samus 

Main Antagonist: Gannondorf   
Other Antagonists: Mewtwo, Bowser, Wario, Solid Snake, Capt. Falcon, Falco, Fox, Yoshi 

Cannon Fodder(The ones who are bashed): Ness, Pichu, Jiggly Puff, Mr. Game and Watch. (sorry to anyone who like them... I just think their all useless characters, especially since noone I know likes them except my sister, who could play SSB:M if she wanted to) 

Side Characters: All other smashers not listed above, every character will make an apperance from time to time, the protagonists and antagonists will just recieve more time then most.

A/N:   
ALLRIGHT i bet i got some explaining to do eh?  
Well first off, i havent played Brawl yet, so im not sure about Wario's or Meta Knights special attacks in SSB:B, so i just invented some that sounded like their character's special moves. Same with the Style points, but most of them will be from the old Melee scores anyway. The rank/lvl system is something I invented myself,and im not sure if its in the real game or not (wouldnt it be cool?). 

PLEASE Review, I put a ton of work into this story, and would love some Constructive Critisism about the story, what are its bad points? and don't worry I wont rip your head off for some critisism, as long as its constructive and its not HATEFUL or FLAMY! Meta is not a Mary Sue, and will actually lose matches, I just wanted him to start on a high point. lvl. 12 is never a high lvl in any normal game, so dont think hes gaining lvl.s too quick, since their isnt a limit to how many lvl's you can gain really. If someone needs more explained, feel free to let me know in your review, and ill put the info down, but I don't want to bog everyone down too much with the stuff.Also, It wont ALWAYS be from Meta's POV, and you will see the other main Protagonists/Antagonists get a ton of time too. Finally, characters will be a little OOC, since I only really played SSB:M, so dont kill me if someone is too OOC, treat this as a psudo-AU fic. 

-----------------   
**Next Time on Super Smash Brothers: Brawler Tales.**

Hey Everyone, Meta Knight here. I can't believe I just won the brawler championship... Well, what I really can't believe is that that moron actually held the brawler championship for himself. Anyway, Wario's pissed at me, but he wont fight me for some reason, and someone is stalking me now! im going to have to figure out who is stalking me, and ill deal with them myself. Not to mention I overheard that Marth might be challenging Link for the Swordsman championship,The Stalker is confronted on **Episode III: The Psychic Pokemon Master.**

(DBZariffic!) 


	3. Episode III: The Psychic Poke Master

Brawler Tales

A Fanfiction about Super Smash Bros Brawl

Written by Epros Calitharan

©2006-2007 Empire Productions.

A/N:

Marth: Epros doesn't own SSB:B, but who knows what the future might hold.

--------

_**On the Last Episode of Super Smash Brothers: Brawler Tales**_

Hey Everyone, Meta Knight here. I can't believe I just won the brawler championship... Well, what I really can't believe is that that moron actually held the brawler championship for himself. Who knows what championship ill be going for next.

----------

Meta Knight woke up slowly from a night of tossing and turning in his bed, the thought that someone was stalking him was unsettling, but he shook his head. "I'm worrying way too much about this, best I just not pay too much mind to it." Meta Knight thought as he hopped out of bed and placed his mask and cape on. He walked out of the lobby to be nearly ransacked by a huge group of brawlers who were all rushing toward the Lobby for some reason. After Meta dusted himself off, he quickly took off to get some answers from the huge group that just passed him. As he neared the lobby he noticed a crowd around the monitor for Hyrule temple. He quickly hovered to see Marth and what he thought to be the Swordsman Champion, Link in a heated swordfight.

"Heh, this will be a good chance to watch my competition." Meta Knight said, watching the screen, intent on finding a weakness in either fighter's style.

----------

Marth took another leap backward, leading into a midair back flip that just avoided one of Link's Downward stab moves. Marth then landed and before he could take a swing, Link was rushing toward Marth with his blade thrusting forward. Marth quickly took a Counter Stance, and sent Link flying across Hyrule Temple. Marth took that small moment to catch his breath. He took a knee, breathing hard and letting his sword hit the ground for just a moment.

A Silver arrow then shot past his left ear, nicking it. Marth took his blade in hand quickly then began to rush toward Link, who was still trying to shoot Marth with the Silver arrows, but with no avail, as Marth jumped over a few then used a number of aerial flips to maneuver over the other arrows with grace that not even Sheik herself could match. Link watched wide eyed for just a moment, but then just as Marth was about to cut through Link's bow, he jumped back and swung and Marth, who quickly flipped back and landed onto the ground, both of them staring at each other, daring one another to make the next move.

--------

Meta Knight's Jaw nearly hit the floor. He knew that Marth was good, but he looked like he was making no effort in this battle. Meta Knight just watched in amazement, but he then heard a few people talking about the match.

"If Marth doesn't pull his s together, he's-a not going to win this match" A Plumber in a red cap said, watching the match with his arms crossed.

" I agree, he better stop playing defense, or else he's going to make a mistake " A young tan princess in a flowery yellow dress replied to the plumber, just watching with her hands resting at her side.

"So, Marth's specialty is defense and finesse, no wonder Link is winning. Link isn't letting Marth get a chance to maneuver around him, and wont let the attacks let up. If Marth has to keep playing defense, he'll never win." Meta Knight thought as he focused back onto the screen.

------------

Marth did a third flip in the air as Link tried to throw his boomerang, then swung high to try and trip Marth up, but Marth landed to the ground and did a quick jump back, landing just before the edge of the temple, nearly losing his balance. Link took the advantage and rushed forward to once again thrust his blade into Marth hard. Marth quickly dodged to the right, and took a chance, kicking Link in the back of the head. Link was sent off the cliff, and Marth walked away, a smile on his face. But then a hand appeared on the edge. Marth turned when he heard the rattle of Link's hook shot behind him, and just barely hit it to the ground with the hilt of his blade.

Link began a second wave of quick slashes, but Marth parried them all away, then leapt back. Link was breathing hard, but not as hard as Marth, who took a knee, watching Link for his next move. Link then threw his boomerang forward, and Marth quickly ducked below it, but without realizing his mistake, landed right into a hurricane spin from Link, sending Marth flying into the sky.

GAME SET!

-------------

Marth appeared on the ground of the Lobby, and nearly everyone dispersed except for Meta Knight, Zelda, Roy, and a strange girl with blond hair wearing a tight jumpsuit (Samus Aran). Zelda and Roy both began to help Marth to his feet, Meta walking over slowly as the door opened, and Link walked out, breathing hard still. Link then stepped forward, looking Marth in the eye, Marth pushed away from Zelda and Roy, they both stared at each other for a great deal of time, but then Link held his hand out toward Marth in an obvious gesture of friendship.

"Good match" was all Link said, a humble smile on his face. Marth smiled back and took his hand, shaking it calmly.

"Until next time?" Marth said, releasing Link's hand. He nodded then walked off with Samus down the hallway, then Marth fell back to the ground, and suddenly began to laugh his head off. Meta just stared at him for a moment, then realized what had just happened.

"Choked again, huh Marth" Roy said, slapping Marth on the back. Marth nodded, not being able to contain his laughter, but he then stopped, slowly standing back up.

"I'm such an idiot, I should have just attacked him." Marth said, as Zelda and Roy led him down the hall, leaving Meta Knight the only one in the lobby. Meta stretched for a moment...but then quickly turned around, sword at the ready.

"Damn...felt those eyes on me again" Meta thought to himself, looking around rapidly, but not seeing a soul around him. He sighed, then began to walk down the hall after Marth and Zelda, knowing where they were headed, and hoping he could ask Marth about what he missed on the match.

-----------

The cafeteria was way different then Meta Knight expected. Instead of a number of small tables with a buffet toward the front, it was a huge table in a lavish room with enough seats for all the brawlers and then some, although the room wasn't packed full, just Roy, Zelda, Marth and Kirby were in the room right now, all enjoying a small brunch. Meta walked over and took a seat next to Kirby. Kirby gave Meta a cheerful glance, obviously over the events that happened on Meta's first day on Brawler Island. Marth had a huge ice pack in his hand, which he was pressing to his head, as Zelda fed him some breakfast.

"So, Meta, what did you think of the match." Kirby said in his native language. Meta set his blade onto the table, and took off his mask, grabbing an apple from the table.

"Impressive, even though Marth did choke in the battle" Meta said, taking a bite from his apple. Kirby laughed for a moment, then grabbed what appeared to be a pancake from a huge plate and wolfed it down quickly.

"Christ on a pogo stick, Kirby!" Meta Knight said, slamming his fist onto the table quickly, shocking Kirby and everyone in the room. "Your table manners are deplorable!"

"ot do i kre, i m nt rlty" Kirby said with his mouth full, then swallowed, "I don't have to have manners." Meta Knight then slammed Kirby on the head with a paper fan. Kirby quickly grabbed his head, "OWW!" he yelled, a large lump appearing on his head, leaving everyone laughing, even Meta.

Breakfast continued calmly, with everyone just talking about Marth's match. Meta just listened, enjoying the fact that everyone didn't take the battles as seriously as Gannondorf did, and could just take it easy and talk about random stuff half the time. Meta then felt a pair of eyes watching him, and quickly grabbed his sword and thrusted into the shadows. Zelda gasped and Marth actually went for his blade when he saw Meta do this. Meta quickly moved the curtain, and nothing was behind it.

"JESUS CHRIST META! Don't do stuff like that!." Marth said, setting his blade down. "You nearly had me attack you!"

"Someone was watching me from behind this curtain" Meta said insistently, noticing a small bit of blood on his blade. "I'm sure of it"

"Impossible, one of us would have seen them run." Zelda said calmly. "You're just a little paranoid, calm down..." Meta shook his head, knowing he felt someone behind that curtain, but for the sake of argument, he put his blade away and walked back to the table, continuing with his small breakfast. The rest of the meal was uneventful and Meta excused himself from the table early, so he could go to his arena and get some practice in.

-------------

As Meta neared the lobby, he once again got that feeling he was being watched, and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"I know you're out their, show yourself before I figure out where you are and impale you." Meta said aggressively, swinging his blade. Nothing showed itself. Meta gripped his sword angrily, then continued down toward the Lobby. As he reached the lobby, he saw a nearly 6 ft tall purple catlike being standing near the door to Final Destination. Meta walked past, but a voice rang out in his mind.

"Stop, newcomer" The voice spoke, and Meta stopped very confused.

"Who said that?" Meta asked, wondering how they spoke in his mind.

"I, the poke master, Mewtwo" Mewtwo said, looking down at Meta Knight. Meta looked up at Mewtwo. Something about his name was ringing all sorts of sirens in his head, but he couldn't exactly remember what was wrong with him. Mewtwo smiled calmly, hearing what Meta was thinking and he just held his hand out to Meta Knight.

"Good job on your championship match" Mewtwo said calmly. Meta reached up and shook his hand, although a little wary, something didn't seem right about this whole situation, and Mewtwo still was unsettling Meta for some reason.

"Thank you I guess..." Meta said calmly, releasing his hand. Mewtwo then opened the door to Final Destination.

"Listen, I was wondering if we could have a match, it's been a while since I've had a good fight. How about it?" Mewtwo said, a dark smile creeping on his face. Meta caught the smile, but nodded, wanting to see what the tall Pokemon was up to. Mewtwo gestured toward the door grandly, and Meta walked into the arena, Mewtwo following, shutting the door behind him. A pair of pale purple eyes watched all of this, then disappeared into the shadows.

-----------

Meta landed onto the ground of Final Destination, but he had to quickly dodge a huge ball of what appeared to be shadows launched right at him. Mewtwo was charging a second a second ball and had a look of malice on his face.

"Wait a second...Now I REMEMBER!" Meta thought to himself, the memory hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Flashback

"HOLD STILL!" Gannondorf yelled insistently, "HOLD STILL BEFORE I CALL MEWTWO IN HERE TO HOLD YOU STILL!"

End Flashback

"Oh F" Meta swore, very unlike himself. He knew he was in over his head, and this wasn't going to be just some friendly match. The second shadow ball flew forward toward Meta, and Meta just barely dodged that one, but then a volley of energy blasts was aimed right where Meta was about to land. Meta quickly used his wings to take to the air, landing safely to the ground. Just as Meta hit the ground, Mewtwo was rushing at him, with what appeared to be a beam sword floating in the air, the beam sword then was spinning in front of Mewtwo faster then Meta ever expected, and Meta took a few slices from the blade then was sent into the air by an unseen force. Meta quickly righted himself in the air and flew back, angry as hell.

Mewtwo quickly began to charge another Shadow ball, but something seemed different this time. Meta was just about to rush forward, but saw a glint in Mew two's eyes that cause him to quickly dodge to the left, with good reason to too. Mewtwo thrusted his hands forward at the same time Meta dodged and a huge blast of Dark energy shot forward in a beam, taking one of Meta's wings clean off. Meta cried out in pain, but sucked up his pain and rushed forward, a burning fire behind his eyes. Mewtwo was prepared, trying to send another volley of shadow balls at Meta knight, but Meta was dodging to the left and right of each one, finally getting close enough to swing hard at Mewtwo, Mewtwo seemed to disappear behind him though. Meta then turned quickly and was nearly slashed with a Beam sword, then with a second, then a third. Meta then saw about 15 beam sword spinning around Mewtwo, who was laughing darkly.

"Did you even think you stood a chance against me fool." Mewtwo said mockingly, "I am the greatest Pokemon that ever existed, my intellect rivals any creature here, and my psychic ability is unchallenged." a number of the Beam swords then flied forward, attempting to stab Meta Knight. Meta jumped over the first two, parried another two, then sent one flying toward Mewtwo, and it stopped short of Mewtwo's head.

"HA! What did that accomplish!" Mewtwo said, laughing, but then heard a rushing sound and saw a huge purple wave of energy soaring across the ground at him. The blades quickly dropped to the ground, and Mewtwo brought up a barrier as fast as he could, but it was too late, as the energy wave shot through the half completed barrier and sent Mewtwo to the other side of the arena. Meta smiled, knowing that would make him be a bit more cautious. Mewtwo blinked for a moment, then brought his head back laughing.

"Ha ha! You just don't learn do you" Mewtwo said, laughing falsely," your starting to piss me off" he said in between laughs, then shooting a huge energy ball at Meta Knight, who just barely dodged it. Meta pulled his sword back ready to charge another Dark wave, but then a sight caught his eyes, and his eyes widened. Mewtwo had begun to spin the beam sword in a huge circle, and a tornado was forming in the middle of the spinning blades. Meta quickly sent the dark wave at Mewtwo, but it was too late. The tornado came rushing at Meta Knight. All Meta Knight could remember seeing after he blacked out was Mewtwo smiling in victory.

------------

A/n: Heh, yeah it's a cliffy, but I needed to end this one somehow, no point in keeping a episode going too long. Thanks to SuperSmasher025 who reviewed my story, don't worry, their will be more coming!

_**NEXT TIME ON SUPER SMASH BROTHERS: BRAWLER TALES.**_

Hey everyone, Link here. Meta got himself in way over his head with his last match, and now Wario wants a rematch with the PopStarian knight. Also, Meta finally learns who is watching him, when he challenges Meta to a fight. Secrets are reveled and the stage is set for a championship fight on:

_**Episode 4:The Hero of FOXHOUND.**_

(If you can't guess who the mystery character is, then you are not paying attention)


	4. Episode IV: The Hero of FOXHOUND

Brawler Tales

A Fanfiction about Super Smash Bros Brawl

Written by Epros Calitharan

©2006-2007 Empire Productions.

A/N:

Roy: Epros Doesn't own SSB:B, but maybe...if he did...hmmmm Evil Grin

---------

_**On the Last Episode of Super Smash Bros: Brawler tales**_

_Meta pulled his sword back ready to charge another Dark Wave, but then a sight caught his eyes, and his eyes widened. Mewtwo had begun to spin the beam sword in a huge circle and a tornado was forming in the middle of the spinning blades. Meta quickly sent the dark wave at Mewtwo, but it was too late. The tornado came rushing at Meta Knight. All Meta Knight could remember seeing after he blacked out was Mewtwo smiling in victory._

-----------

_"Meta, I know what I'm doing, this is for the good of Pop Star... no for all of Dreamland. Why do you keep getting in my way? Why do you keep trying to stop me?" Kirby exclaimed as Meta charged forward, nearly knocking the sword right out of Kirby's hand._

_"You think this is about the Fountain? You think this about me stopping you from saving our people? YOU THINK I AM THE EVIL THAT IS CAUSING ALL THIS STRIFE IN THE WORLD?" Meta then dropped his sword and slapped Kirby harder then he ever expected. _

_"YOU SELF RIGHIOUS BASTARD!" Meta yelled, his mask falling off his face, a look of rage upon it. "You... Prideful... fool..."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SIR META KNIGHT!" Kirby yelled, throwing his sword away. "If it isn't about stopping me, why did you even bother with this fight. Why in gods name did you send your lackeys after me, and why this swordfight now! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"_

_"You besmirched my name ever since you took this quest. I am the defender and original hero of Dreamland! Not you! And now everyone sees you as the hero, the shining hope that will save us all from the tyranny of King Dedede, even though I save this world more then you ever have. I am the hero, and yet people look to you to save us from the horrors of Dark Matter! And today, even now I am seen as a villain, just because I was the first to act against Dedede. I was going to prove my real intensions by defeating you today, and then save Dream Land myself! But no, you won't even fight me properly, all you do is keep backing off and you won't put your soul into this fight... Why wont give it your all... Why won't you fight me with all your heart... I will not let you pass until you show me you can fight me with the passion you show defending this world, with all your heart and soul. That you care about this world just as much, no... Even more then I, Meta Knight, Hero and savior of Dream Land does! If you can't even beat me, then you don't deserve to be Dream Land's Savior" Meta Knight said, his eyes nearly tearing up with rage. _

_Kirby's jaw dropped at this exclamation... not even able to answer..._

-------

Meta woke up to a start, his breathing hard as hell. Meta looked to the left and the right; he was lying in a bed in what appeared to be an infirmary. Then, who meta knight recognized as Mario in a doctor's outfit and Peach in a Nurses uniform was walking around the room examining a few of the other injured brawlers. Meta sat up, noticing that he felt fine. Then he remembered slightly what happened before, and reached for his left wing, it was still their. He sighed then turned over to get within inches of a pink face.

"HOLY!" Meta yelled, punching Kirby into the far wall. Kirby stood up then shook his head.

"Nice to see your feeling better... What were you dreaming about?" Kirby said, dusting a bit of dust off of him. Meta looked up, getting onto the ground and putting his mask back on.

"...how do you even know I was dreaming" Meta said, looking over at Kirby.

"Mario said you were tossing around in your sleep, and muttering...he said only a dream that has high emotions would cause you to do that." Kirby said, as he saw Meta start walking toward the door. "I know you had one hell of a life in Dream Land, but I don't remember any time you were ever overly emotional."

"...just something that happened in the past..." Meta said quietly. Kirby went to ask what it was, but Meta just held his hand up. "Don't worry too much about it; just tell me what happened to me, all I remember was getting into a fight with Mewtwo. What happened after?"

"...you've been in a coma for the past 12 years Meta...Gannondorf is dead and I'm the grand champion" Kirby said quietly.

"Kirby, I might have believed you, if Gannondorf wasn't right behind you." Meta said smartly. Kirby gasped and whipped around to see Marth and Zelda looking at him. Meta then began to laugh hard, and Kirby then turned around.

"Ha ha, very funny. For your information, I had to carry you out of the arena and we brought you here, no permanent damage, but I think you learned your lesson to challenge someone stronger then you." Kirby said, glaring at him.

"It was a friendly challenge, even if he does work for Gannondorf, it was an honest and sanctioned match, he beat me out in the end." Meta said, sighing. Kirby looked at Marth, and they shared a look of skepticism, but dropped the subject when Gannondorf walked into the room abruptly.

"You, Sword Kirby!" Gannondorf said nastily, Meta Knight whipped around in anger, and was about to charge at Gannondorf again, but Gannondorf held his hand up."Back off rookie, I'm just giving you a message. MH wants to see you in his office."

Meta looked worried, but Gannondorf rolled his eyes. "It's just a challenge, don't get your wings in a knot" Gannondorf finished, walking out of the room, grumbling. Meta looked confused, walking down the lobby, toward MH's office. Meta then noticed something odd. The door to the fountain of dreams was open. Meta looked then dodged to the left, Wario skidding past him, a look of rage on Wario's face.

"YOU...ME... MATCH...NOW!" Wario exclaimed, not being able to speak coherent sentences. Meta smiled, and then walked into the arena. He reappeared, watching Wario enter. The match began and then Wario charged angrily, his shoulder nearly catching on fire. Meta did a quick dodge to the left, placing his sword behind him, charging a dark wave blast. Wario was just about to bend over to fire a Gas bomb, but Meta finished charging the Dark Wave, and fired it into Wario.

Wario was sent flying across the arena. Meta then was about to bolt forward, but saw a beam sword on the ground and decided to pick that up. Wario took advantage of Meta stopping by jumping above Meta, and trying to slam down onto him. Meta dodged to the right, and then swung the Beam sword hard. It grew longer then Meta expected, and nearly flew out of his hand. Wario on the other hand, was sent flying into the sky. Meta smiled hearing Wario scream as his body turned into a star and Meta struck a pose as the announcer screamed:

GAME SET!

----------

Arena Lobby

Meta looked up at the screen and watched a Score Tally up; he knew he would get as many points for beating Wario a second time.

Meta Knight

Lvl.12

Rank: Brawler Champion

New Sensation

Swordsman Novice

KO's: 2

Fall's: 1

SD's: 0

Style needed for next lvl: 80000

Style needed for Rank lvl.3:90000

Rank may be changed at 90000

Style Points:

1-2 Punch: 150 pt.

Smash KO: 1000 pt.

Climatic Clash: 1200 pt.

Aerialist: 2000 pt.

Half-minute Man: 2000 pt.

Never Look Back: 1000 pt.

Immortal: 1500 pt.

Instant Poser: 100 pts.

Fighter's Stance: 300 pts.

Impervious: 1200 pt.

Minimalist: 100 pt.

Brawler Contender (Championship Match): 22000 pts.

KO's: 500 pts.

-----------------

TOTAL STYLE PTS: 35950 pts.

Meta Knight Attains lvl. 15!

Meta Knight Attains Lvl. 3 Rank!

Meta Knight May Change Ranks.

Current Ranks:

Brawler Champion

Lvl.1 slot: New Sensation

Lvl.2 slot: Swordsman Novice

Choice of:

lvl. 1 Ranks attainable:

New Sensation

Swordsman Green Horn

Special Slam Green Horn

Aerialist Green Horn

Beam Sword Green Horn

Lvl. 2 Ranks attainable:

Champion Green Horn

Stylist Green Horn

Swordsman Novice

No Defense Green Horn

Speedster Green Horn

Itemless Green Horn

Smash King Green Horn

Survivalist Novice

Lvl.3 Ranks attainable:

Champion Novice

Stylist Novice

New Sensation (lvl.3)

Swordsman Adept

Aerialist Adept

No Defense Novice

Speedster Novice

Itemless Novice

Smash King Novice

KO Green Horn

Survivalist Novice

Beam Sword Novice

---------

Meta smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to pick for his ranks this time. Wario stumbled out of the arena, looking at a screen. Meta watched his screen and then saw that Wario was once again the Dip of the Week. Wario stomped the floor in anger. Meta held back his laughter, pressing the buttons for his choices now.

Meta Knight

Rank: Brawler Champion

Beam Sword Greenhorn

Swordsman Novice

New Sensation (lvl.3)

Lvl. 15

Total KO's 3

Total Fall's 1

Total SD's 0

Total Style: 111700

Style needed for next lvl: 120000

Style needed for Rank lvl.4: 120000

Rank may be changed at: 120000

------------

Meta then walked to MH's office, and was about to knock on the door, but then noticed the note on the door,

_"Meta Knight, don't bother knocking, the challenger will reveal himself when he is ready to, Sorry for bothering you, go and get some rest._

_-Master Hand"_

"Damn... Maybe it was just Wario" Meta said to himself, walking away from the office. Meta walked down the hall, a little disappointed that his challenger wasn't ready to fight. He sighed, and then noticed a doorway that said "Resort" on the top of it. Curious, Meta opened the door and walked through. He then appeared on a beach that had a ton of the Brawlers on the beach, including Marth Roy Zelda Link and Samus, all playing volley ball. Meta laughed then took his mask off and ran over to them, joining Link and Samus's Team. Everyone was watching now, as Roy served the ball over the net. Samus bumped the ball into the air, and using link's back, Meta jumped and tried to spike the ball. Marth leapt and stopped the ball just in time, and then Zelda just popped the ball up over the net. Link sent it back, and then Marth tried to spike the ball hard.

Samus stopped the ball, and bumped it up into the air. Everyone was cheering on to them, and Meta was having more fun then he's had in a while. Then he quickly flew up and spiked the ball hard, knocking Roy on the head. Roy fell back and the ball hit the ground. Meta then smiled, as Link and Samus picked him up onto their shoulders, and everyone cheered. Meta was waving to everyone, and then noticed a strange man watching him from within the trees. He looked like he was talking to himself, watching Meta closely. Meta looked concerned, wondering who the man was, but couldn't go over, since everyone began to walk out of the resort, all ready to get changed and get ready for dinner.

---------

Meta Knight walked out, more then full from dinner tonight. It was Italian night, and they had all his favorites. The dinner seemed uneventful, even though Kirby and Wario got into a fight over the last piece of manicotti. As Kirby was giving Wario a noogie he would never forget, Meta was just considering his life at this point. He had to admit, this WAS a ton more fun and exciting then his life ever was on Dreamland. Meta then continued down the hall, and was stopped by the gruff man from before.

"You must be Meta Knight. I am the new challenger for the Brawler Championship. Our match is going to be tomorrow at 3:00 PM, Four side Arena." The gruff soldier said, looking down at him. Meta nodded to him, understanding perfectly.

"Semper Fi" The gruff soldier walked out of the lobby, leaving Meta confused to as what or why he said those strange words.

"His name is Solid Snake" A Voice spoke from behind Meta. Meta whipped around to see Sheik once again, leaning on the same wall she was before.

"You know, I don't see you around much" Meta said, looking at her. She shrugged.

"You aren't looking hard enough." Sheik explained, Meta Sighed, and looked back at her.

"This isn't going to be like the fight with Wario. Snake is a mercenary, and a Stealth-OPS expert. What that means to you is this. He is going to try and sneak by you, and hit you when you least expect it. Don't try to fight him at his own game, your going to have to try and lead the fight in a way that you can get the advantage." Sheik explained. Meta nodded, actually understanding everything she said.

"Anyone I can challenge who fights like that?" Meta asked, looking up hopeful to Sheik.

"Your looking at her" Sheik said, a light laugh. "Ill see you tomorrow, bright and early" Sheik finished, walking past and taking a waiting Roy in hand. Meta was confused for a moment, but he finally got it, smiling brightly that he was going to get some practice in. He walked toward his room; ready to get a good night's rest before what the thinks could be his hardest match yet.

----------

_**Next time on Super Smash Bros: Brawler Tales:**_

Hello everyone, Sheik here. Meta proves very quickly that he doesn't exactly know how to fight a stealth artist, and just as he was getting it, it was mere seconds before his match. I hope that Meta comes out on top, but the favor is definitely in Snake. The Brawler Championship is on the line on:

**_Episode 5: The FOXHOUND Stealth Master Vs. The PopStarian Dark Sword Master._**

(r0f1c0p70r)


End file.
